


The Siren's Daughter.

by OlicityxFalliam



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityxFalliam/pseuds/OlicityxFalliam
Summary: Liam is a pirate king on an adventure to save his father.  Fallon is a rich princess, in the kingdom of Caelum by the shore, searching for an adventure before becoming queen.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Siren's Daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was very inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and wanted something like that but with our lovely Falliam. I am so sorry if it's short, but it took a lot of planning and I wanted everything to be described well so you could understand the setting and everything.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

1724

It was a cold night in the kingdom of Caelum. Fallon Carrington was standing by her window looking out upon the ocean. There was a faint light coming from the candle on her dresser behind her. She never really knew why she was drawn to the ocean so much. She just was. Everything about it fascinated her. The fact that most of it has yet to be discovered, and it was scary, yet also intriguing to Fallon. She has been in this big house for most of her life, and just longed for something more. The waves were crashing on the rocks below, calming Fallon’s nerves for what was going to be happening later in the day. Her father, the king, Blake Carrington, had set her up to be engaged to Michael Culhane, a man with whom she grew up with, but did not love. He was on the royal guard that protected the family.

When Fallon realized that she had been staring blankly at the ocean for hours, she looked up at the sky and saw that it was light out. She knew in moments, that servants would be knocking on her door and coming in to get her ready for the day’s events. As she lays back down in her bed to try to get a little bit of sleep, she wishes she has a little bit more adventure. Just something to get her heart pumping and adrenaline going. Minutes later, her room is bustling with people trying to dress her, do her hair, and get her ready. From outside she can see a ship arrive at the dock with Jolly Roger sails. 

“Natalia, do you know whose ship that is? I’ve never seen one at the port before.”

“ I don’t know that ship Miss Carrington.”

After about an hour and a half, she is finally ready to go about her day. But that mysterious ship is still at the back of her mind. She knew of everyone in this little town by the sea. Especially with being the daughter of Blake Carrington. She had a little bit of time before she had to be back at the house, and announce her engagement with Michael. She loved Michael, but she wasn’t in love with him. Her dad thought it would be the best option for their family and their family name. She walks to the dress shop to pick up a dress for that night. She got a beautiful peach skirt with a matching pink corset. She got an off the shoulder white shirt with little scalloped sleeves. It was set to be delivered later. As she walks out, she sees a handsome brunette man with hair down to his ears and tucked behind him. He was wearing a dark grey thin shirt, that can be laced up, the laces were very loose and you could see his muscles through his shirt. He had a necklace with a piece of black string and a little pendant attached. He also wore a brown leather belt with a big buckle and it had a holster for a sword. Fallon couldn’t stop staring at him and she didn’t know why. She was drawn to him and she couldn’t figure out why. But she kept seeing flashes in her head about a life with him in it. Why was she seeing this?

“Can I help you?” The handsome man asked.

“Uh, what?” Fallon replies back.

“You were staring at me, I wanted to know if there was something I could help you with.”

“Oh uh, I’m sorry about that. I have just never seen you here before, which is odd because no one ever really comes here. I know everyone that lives here.” She says back to the mysterious stranger.

She looked the man up and down. Not in a mean, bitchy, popular girl in high school way, but just looking at him. She saw that he had a sword, and he had multiple rings on his fingers, and he had a weird gun that she had never seen before. After looking at him and what he had and what he was wearing, she almost instantly knew he was a pirate. Which kind of scared her. She had heard rumors about pirates and the destruction that they caused and the lives that had been lost.

“Y-you’re a pirate.” Fallon says a bit shocked.

“Correct. And you are?” He says taking a step towards her.

“F-Fallon Carrington.” She says nervously. She didn’t know why she was nervous though, but her heart was racing.

“Well, nice to meet you, Fallon Carrington.” He grabs her hand and kisses the top of it.

“Nice to meet you too, uh-”

“Liam. Captain Liam Ridley.”

“Captain huh? Of what?”

“See that beautiful ship over there?”, he points to the ship that Fallon saw earlier, with the black Jolly Roger flag, “The Lost Siren.”

“The Lost Siren?” Fallon asks while raising her eyebrow.

“Her name.”

“You named your ship?”

Liam chuckles.

“Yeah, ships are always named. You haven’ been out much, have you?” He asks.

“Not really, since my dad joined the government, it’s hard to do anything without having people always watching you or knowing where you are and trying to protect you.”

“You don’t want to be protected?” He questions.

“I mean, obviously I do, but I also want adventure. I want to sail. Feel the ocean air on my face and in my hair, and not have a care in the world, and just go to different places and pretend like I’m someone else. But here, I”m Fallon Carrington, the daughter of Blake Carrington. I just want to be Fallon. No family baggage behind me or anything just plain old Fallon. I want to be seen”

“I see you, Fallon, and I don’t think there’s anything plain about you.” Liam smiles, and he gets Fallon to smile back at him..


End file.
